An increasing number of wireless communication standards as applied to a portable device and a trend towards ever smaller, slimmer and lighter portable devices may cause major design challenges for antennas or antennas. Antennas represent a category of components that may fundamentally differ from other components in the portable device. For example, the antenna may be configured to efficiently radiate in free space, whereas the other components are more or less isolated from their surroundings.
Antennas operating at millimeter wave (mm-wave) frequencies—for high data rate short range links—are expected to gain popularity. One example of such a system is called wireless WiGig, which operates at the 60 GHz frequency band. In addition, utilization of the mm-wave radio systems is projected to play a major role for standards such as 5G cellular radio. Typically these short range mm-wave radio systems require an unobstructed line-of-sight (LOS) between a transmitter and a receiving antenna. With the LOS requirement, an orientation of the transmitting and receiving antennas may require their respective main lobe to face each other for maximum radio link. Current antenna designs for mobile devices such as laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, etc. are limited in coverage and incur high losses at mm-wave operating frequencies.